turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
New Orleans
New Orleans is the largest city and metropolitan area in the state of Louisiana. It serves as a major port for the United States. New Orleans is located in southeastern Louisiana, and occupies both sides of the Mississippi River. The heart of the city and its French Quarter is on the river's north side. The city and Orleans Parish (French: paroisse d'Orléans) are coterminous. The city and parish are bounded by the parishes of St. Tammany to the north, St. Bernard to the east, Plaquemines to the south, and Jefferson to the south and west. Lake Pontchartrain, part of which lies within the city limits, lies to the north and Lake Borgne lies to the east. The city is known for its distinct French and Spanish Creole architecture, as well as its cross-cultural and multilingual heritage. New Orleans is famous for its cuisine, music (particularly as the birthplace of jazz) and its annual celebrations and festivals, most notably Mardi Gras. The city is often referred to as the "most unique" in the United States. New Orleans in Atlantis John Audubon and Edward Harris sailed from New Orleans to Atlantis in 1843. At that time it was a big, cosmopolitan city, in the process of switching from French to English as the dominant language of daily life. The currency used in New Orleans at the time was the livre.See e.g.: Atlantis and Other Places, pgs. 3-6, HC. New Orleans in The Disunited States of America New Orleans was one of the important cities of North America.The Disunited States of America, p. 24. Literary comment It is never revealed what nation New Orleans is part of in that alternate. New Orleans in "Hail! Hail!" In 1934, the Marx Brothers headed to New Orleans via the Sunset Limited when a detour in Nacogdoches, Texas sent the back in time to December 15, 1826."Hail! Hail!", loc. 6-223. After they helped establish the Republic of Fredonia, the republic's leader, Haden Edwards, traveled to New Orleans to secure U.S. aid for the Fredonian cause. New Orleans in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' New Orleans was an American city regarded as exotic and romantic throughout the world. One of the more popular of editions of the Vicki dolls sold in 21st-century Germany was New Orleans Vicki, dressed as a Southern belle from before the American Civil War. New Orleans in "Must and Shall" New Orleans was a restive city even decades after the Confederacy lost the Great Rebellion (1861-1865). In the 1940s, the FBS broke-up a Nazi-backed gun smuggling ring that intended to stage an anti-US uprising. New Orleans in Southern Victory New Orleans was one of the few key Confederate cities the Union was able to capture early in the War of Secession, although it ultimately did the Union cause little good - having lost the war on other fronts, the Union garrison was withdrawn from the city. General Benjamin Butler, the Union military governor during the brief occupation, did nothing to endear the "damnyankees" to the local populace, with his "beastly" style of ruling. New Orleans was one of the Confederacy's largest major cities alongside the capital of Richmond, Nashville, Memphis, Charleston, Atlanta and Louisville. Before being elected President, Jake Featherston greatly disliked New Orleans because of the relatively affluent and assertive black community which resided there. For exactly that reason, he held there the 1921 convention of the Freedom Party, not yet in power, and came to make a stirring speech so as to stake his claim and as a political compromise between the Freedom party based in the east and the Redemption league in the west by choosing a city on the Mississippi. When Featherston became CSA President, New Orleans along with the rest of Louisiana initially defied his authority. He gained control of the city after the assassination of Governor Huey Long, and applied to it his campaign of brutally oppressing political opponents and the outright killing of Blacks. During both the Great War and the Second Great War, New Orleans was one of the key industrial points for the C.S. that remained insulated from attack. During the Second Great War, as late as 1944, when the U.S. was winning decisively on all fronts, U.S. General Irving Morrell was frustrated by the realization that New Orleans could be bombed by the air, but that it would be some time before U.S. troops would get into the city. Even after the war ended, Louisiana as a whole remained defiant in the face of the U.S. occupation. New Orleans in Supervolcano After the Siberian Express struck Wayne, Nebraska, the storm moved southward towards New Orleans, Memphis and St. Louis, none of which were built for such a blizzard.Things Fall Apart, pg. 203, HC. New Orleans in ''The Two Georges'' New Orleans was a city in the North American Union province of Louisiana. It was situated on the delta at the mouth of the Mississippi River. The city was famous throughout the Union for its raucous, electric music; the ''Nawleans'' sound in mimicry of the drawl of the city's residents. It turned up in many unexpected places. For instance, Joseph Watkins was listening to it on the wireless when Colonel Thomas Bushell arrived to search his apartment in connection with the theft of ''The Two Georges''. A few days later a reporter for the New Orleans Herald-Leader and Picayune telephoned Colonel Bushell for an interview after the newspaper received a copy of the ransom demand. See also *Old Capet: A city in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on New Orleans. References Category:US Cities Category:US State Capitals Category:CS Cities Category:Audubon in Atlantis Category:The Disunited States of America Category:Terranovan Cities Category:Hail! Hail! Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Must and Shall Category:North American Union Cities Category:Southern Victory Category:Supervolcano